


Say Something

by MarleneDFan1901



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanfiction, Fiction, Frankie Bergstein - Freeform, Grace Hanson - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleneDFan1901/pseuds/MarleneDFan1901
Summary: This story will drag on a little more than the other story I'm writing. Which I have chapter eight written. I just want to write chapters nine and ten before I put them up so it will be a little while before you all will see it. So hopefully this story will distract you for a little bit. Also, this chapter will be kind of short but I swear the next chapter, which is already finished and I'll have it up in a few days (possibly a week, I'm not quite sure yet), is a bit longer than this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will drag on a little more than the other story I'm writing. Which I have chapter eight written. I just want to write chapters nine and ten before I put them up so it will be a little while before you all will see it. So hopefully this story will distract you for a little bit. Also, this chapter will be kind of short but I swear the next chapter, which is already finished and I'll have it up in a few days (possibly a week, I'm not quite sure yet), is a bit longer than this.

_**Frankies P.O.V** _

 

Grace and I didn't formally meet until mid-1975 at a little gathering Sol and Robert were invited to through the law firm they were working for at that time. Robert and Grace got there not too long before Sol and myself. And when Sol and I walked in, Grace was the first one I was really drawn to. I don't even remember anyone else being in the room, all I can remember is how gorgeous she looked. Her blonde hair, her perfect figure, her legs that looked like they went on for days, I was drawn to all of it. The moment I laied eyes on her, I knew I need to talk to her. I had no idea what to say but I needed to talk to her, know her. I didn't care if she liked me or not, as long as I got to talk to her. I took a deep breath and nervously walked over to her. While I was walking over, I was thinking of what to say other than hi. That was when I lifted my shirt and smiled.

_"Do these look right to you?" I asked with my shirt under my chin and my hands holding the sides of my shirt._

_"I didn't even know those could look could look wrong."  Grace replied as she looked away._

I saw her blush as she looked away and obviously could tell she liked what she saw but obviously, I never said anything. There was something about Grace that I couldn't pull myself away from. But I have Sol and she has Robert so, nothing could ever reallyhappen between us. There's also no way Grace feels this way about me. After a little bit of awkwardness, I walked away to be with Sol. I intertwined my arm with his. 

_"I don't think she likes me very much, Sol." I whispered._

_"I saw you show her your boobs, Frankie. Maybe you were a little too foward with her. Why don't you try again? And don't freak her out this time." Sol whispered back._

_"Right."_ I pat Sols shoulder and walked back over to Grace. I was shaking harder than the first time I went over. I couldn't think of anything to say at first. Occasionally Grace and I would find things to talk about. But from that point I could see a change in her, a change I didn't like. She went from being nice to really bitchy to just downright nasty to me sometimes and I never understood why. Even today, I don't understand why she can be so mean to me sometimes. I've only ever put up with it for Sol and Robert. It wasn't until the night of the burglary that I came to realize what I was feeling for Grace all this time. I'll never forget it, I'd slept in Graces bed because I was terrified to be alone. I slept for a couple of hours then I woke up, opening my eyes to see Grace facing me. She was still asleep. I lied there and just stared at her. She's still the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on, except for my sons, of course. There was a glow to her that night that I'd never seen before, even during the day and I loved it. 

 

_** Modern ** ** Day ** _

 

Every time I look at Grace, a whole set of emotions I never knew existed shows up. I never knew I could feel so much for one person. We've known each other for over 40 years and sometimes I feel like a school girl all over again. I just want to be with Grace all the time, never leaving her side. Which I do anyway but it's gotten more intense since we moved into the beach house. I loved Sol and I love Jacob but what I felt for Sol and what I feel (or have felt) for Jacob doesn't compare to what I feel for Grace. It's like something awakened in me that I never knew needed to be woken up in the first place. My feelings got to a point where I had a day picked out where I would tell Grace how I feel. No questions, no backing out last minute. Until I found out that her and Nick started seeing each other. The moment I found out, I went to my studio and just cried myself into a nap. 

_**A Couple Weeks Later** _

 

Jacob asked me to move to Santa Fe with him. About a week later, I'd said I'll go. Grace has Nick and seems happy and safe with him. I don't think she really needs me here anymore. As much as I'd love to stay, I know she'll be safe. Even if it is with dickhead. I roll my eyes even thinking about him. Ugh, anyway. I knew I'd have to tell Grace that I'm leaving, which I'm completely dreading to be honest. I walked into the house from my studio and started looking around the house for Grace.

"Grace!" I called. 

"I'm out here!" she called as she laughed. I saw him sitting next to her, probably making some stupid joke or something. 

"Grace, I have to tell you something." I said. Grace and Nick both looked up at me.

"What is it?" Grace asked smiling. 

"I've decided to go to Santa Fe with Jacob."

I saw Graces jaw drop and her eyes widen as she stood up. There was silence and we just stood there staring at each other for a little while. In that moment, it seemed like Nick wasn't even there. 

"When do you leave?" 

"In a couple days. I still have to tell everyone, say my goodbyes, pack my stuff, spend my last days in California with you. You know, all that sad stuff that happens in the films or on TV. I just wanted you to be the first to know."

I could tell Grace wasn't happy about me leaving, but her reaction was much different this time than it was when I first told her I was even thinking of going. She looked like she was about to tell me to stay until she felt Nick put his arm around her waist. I felt tears form in my eyes as I walked inside. I could hear a little sniffle come from Grace but I never turned around. The last thing I wanted was to see her do right now was cry. 

_**Later That Night** _

I sat down on the couch in my studio, still crying. I can't leave Grace here, even if she isn't alone, I still can't leave her here. It doesn't feel right, in my gut, something is very wrong about leaving her here. Not only is it because I'm completely and hopelessly in love with her but there's something else, I just don't know what it is. After a couple minutes of sitting in my thoughts, I heard a knock at the door. I looked up to see Grace.

"Come in!" I called, my voice trembling.

"How much will we see each other before you have to leave?" Grace asked tearfully as she walked over to sit next to me.

"Hopefully a lot. I don't want to see anyone else before I go. I cancelled any plans I had with Jacob to spend these last couple of days with you. He was fine with it, very understanding and he said he'll be going to Santa Fe ahead of me." I smiled. Grace, still in tears, smiled back at me and took my hand. There was a spark between us that I'd never really felt, or possibly noticed, before. 

"I can't believe you're actually leaving. I know I'm the one that told you to go but still. I just can't believe it." 

"We have a couple days. Why don't we have a say yes night tomorrow night?" I excitedly smiled, wiping my tears. 

Grace nodded and smiled as she wiped any leftover tears she had on her face. 

"Where's Nick? I thought you two were spending the night together?"

"I explained some things to him and he understood that these are the last times we'll have to really be together."

"For a while until you come to visit. May I ask what those things are?"

"No."

"Come on, Grace, you know my curiosity."

"Yes, I do. And your curiosity is going to have to go away because I'm not telling you." Grace chuckled a little as she saw me pout.

"You know, you look so gorgeous right now." I blurted out. 

"Thank you." 

There was silence as we both sat there, looking around the room. It was a nice, peaceful silence that doesn't seem to happen too often. I liked it. It wasn't awkward at all. I smiled as I looked over at Grace. This damn woman always seems to have a glow every time we're together and I love it. 

"I should go to bed, I have a bit of a long day tomorrow. We both do." I said as I smiled at Grace.

"Right. I'm tired anywyay. I'll see you in the morning." Grace replied, smiling back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we doing today?" I asked, walking in from the studio, smiling.  
"Outside of say yes night, I was thinking we could sit in and talk about things."  
"What things?"  
"Santa Fe, us, I want to break up with Nick."  
"What? Why? Did he do something to you?"  
"No. I just don't love him the way I should. I'm in love with someone else."  
"Oh...who is he?"  
"It's a woman actually."  
My jaw dropped and I walked over to sit on the couch. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was relieved that she's breaking up with Nick, but the fact that she's in love with a woman has me baffled and ecstatic. After a couple more seconds of processing this, I got up, walked over to Grace and hugged her. I'd forgotten why I was hugging her for a moment. The smell of her perfume makes me forget what I'm doing from time to time. I step back and smiled as I looked at her. I didn't ask who it was, the words wouldn't leave my mouth. I wasn't shocked that Grace likes women, I've known for quite a while. But the fact that she said it out loud is amazing.  
"Grace, am I the first person you've told about this?" I asked as my excitement was building.  
"Yes." She replied, smiling big.  
I gasped with excitement. I hugged Grace again and I could feel the relief leave her body. I must have hugged her too long because when I heard the door shut, I jumped a little. I saw Jacob standing in front of Grace and I.  
"What are you two so excited about?" Jacob asked smiling.  
"It's a very long story but basically, I'm breaking up with Nick." Grace looked at me and smiled. Then she walked away.  
"Oh." Jacob replied confused.  
"So, what's up?" I asked.  
"I came to ask you to marry me."  
My eyes widened in shock. " ** _what about Grace?"_** was my very first thought. Jacob tried to get on one knee before I took his arm and shook my head no, knowing it was a bad idea. We sat down and he looked at me while I thought about this.  
"Frankie, you there?" Jacob asked as he looked into my eyes.  
"Yes,I'm here." I shook my head out of my thoughts.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Of course." We stood up and Jacob hugged me. He heard me sniffle and pulled away.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm just.....really excited." I lied, wiping some of my tears. I wasn't excited at all but I couldn't hurt his feelings. I'm too nice to hurt anyones feelings, even my own. Jacob wiped my tears and kissed me. There were so many thoughts running through my head. Of course, I ignored them and kept telling myself it's for Jacob.  
  


**A Few Hours Later**

Jacob left forty-five minutes ago and I haven't seen Grace since before he proposed. I'd gotten worried about her and, after much contemplation, went upstairs to see what's going on.  
"Grace." I knocked. After a moment of waiting, I slowly opened the door and stuck my head in to see Grace asleep. She looked so gorgeous and peaceful right now. I quietly walked in and lied next to her, her makeup stains running down her face. I just stared at her until I felt my eyes get heavy.  Waking up the next morning, I open my eyes to see Grace looking into my eyes. Looking at me like she's happy I'm there next to her. As I got up, I felt Grace garb my wrist and pull me a little.  
"I want to kiss you." Grace whispered.  
"But we just woke up. " I whispered back as I lied back down next to her.  
"I don't care."  
Grace gently touched my face and pressed her lips to mine. There was a passion between us that I haven't felt in years. I started to panic a little when I started to realize that Jacob proposed last night. I couldn't stop kissing Grace, I didn't want to stop kissing her. Her lips are softer and warmer than I thought they were. But I knew I couldn't do this now. I pulled away.  
"I can't do this."  
"You seem like you want to."  
"I so want this, more than I want anything. But Jacob proposed last night and I said yes."  
"I know. That's why when you came in here last night, there was make up running down my face. I cried myself to sleep. When do you two get married?" Grace replied softly.  
"Probably after we get there, we haven't really planned it yet."  
Grace looked at me with a look I'd never seen on her before. It looked like there was a level of hurt that she'd never felt before. The longer we looked at her the more I realized I can't marry Jacob.  
"We never did our say yes night last night. We still have today then I leave tomorrow." I said moving on. Grace looked at me and nodded in agreement.  
"Frankie, can I ask you something personal? Please don't get mad when I ask you."  
"Sure."  
"Do you love Jacob? Like _really_ love him?"  
"Of course I do."  
"I'm not even looking at you and I can tell you're lying."  
I looked away and down at the ground. I forgot that I'm an obvious liar. There was a long silence before I felt Graces hand lift mine to look at the ring. I slowly looked over at her to see more hurt in her eyes. I took my other hand and put it on her cheek.  
"I love you, Frankie." Grace whispered.  
"Grace, please...." I whispered back, taking my hand away from her face.  
"No, please let me finish. I love you, so much. You've made me realize that it's ok to like women. I can be myself around you and I don't remember ever being able to be this relaxed around anyone in my life. Even my own children. I know you have Jacob so I don't mind if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you." Grace sighed a sigh of relief. We both sat there and let the silence happen. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a short chapter only because it's going to be in two parts. Also, it may be pretty boring. But don't worry, the sex is coming. And so will Grace and Frankie...ok I'm disgusting. On with the story.

"Grace, I'm pretty sure you know how this is going to end." I said, filling the silence. I looked over at Grace who nodded understandingly. I reached my hand out and put it on her shoulder. I then got up to leave her alone for a little while only to hear her footsteps following me.

"Where are you going?" Grace asked.  
"I thought you wanted to be alone. Plus, I have to start getting ready for the say yes night we never had last night." I casually replied.   
"Frankie, it's 8AM, we have ten hours until we have to get ready. Can't we talk about what just happened upstairs?"   
"What is there to talk about? We kissed, we liked it, it's done. It happened."  
"It didn't just happen. This is huge, Frankie. Like you said; we kissed, we liked it."  
"Grace, I have Jacob. We're getting married and I'm going to Santa Fe with this man."  
Grace was looking at me in shock when her phone rang.

 

**Grace**

 

"Hello." I answered. 

"Hey, can I come over?" Nick replied happily  
"Of course. There's something I want to talk to you about anyway."  
"Can I ask what it is?"   
"It's too important to tell you over the phone."  
"It's about Frankie, isn't it?"  
"Yes and no."  
"Are you in love with her?"  
I went silent. I had no idea how to reply. If I said no, he'd know I'm lying but if I say yes, he may hate me. I decided to do what I do best and avoid this conversation altogether.   
"How's work today?" I asked  
"Grace, don't do that. Don't avoid this. Are you in love with Frankie?"  
"Would you be mad if I said yes?"  
"No, but I wouldn't be thrilled either to be honest."  
"Can you still come over? I want to talk about this in person."  
"Sure, give me an hour and I'll be there. I have to finish some things up here at work."  
I hung up the phone and smiled nervously. I walked into the kitchen to see Frankie leaning on the sink, facing the window, her head hanging down. I walked over and put my arm around her shoulder.   
"He knows, Frankie. Nick knows about my feelings for you and he's coming over in an hour so I can explain myself to him. You're more than welcome to join us if you want." I said quietly.   
"No, I don't want to intrude. I'll go to my studio once he gets here." Frankie stared walking away.   
"Frankie?"  
"Yeah?" Frankie replied as she turned around.   
I walked over to her, put my hands on both sides of her face ( _cause why not, right?_ ) and pressed my lips to hers. It was more passionate than this morning ( _If that's possible but whatever)._ I soon pulled away and smiled.   
"Wow." I gasped.   
"I know." Frankie smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grace**

 

"I've been able to see how much love you have for Frankie for a while. I saw how crushed you were when she told you she was leaving for Santa Fe." Nick explained. 

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to hurt you. I was scared of what I was feeling and I wasn't ready to face them. Plus, this isn't just anyone, it's Frankie. I've known her for over forty years."

 

"Grace, it's ok, I understand. I've been where you are. Last year, I fell for one of my guy friends. I felt exactly the same way you do; scared, confused. I was also seeing someone at the time but she didn't figure it out, so, I had to tell her. Which scared me shitless, even though a part of me knew she'd be fine with it. She understood that we had to break up. We still keep in touch, actually."

 

"So, you understand that _we_ have to break up?"

 

"Yeah, I do." Nick smiled and leaned in to hug me. Once he left I ran out to Frankies studio. 

 

**Frankie**

 

"Frankie!" I heard Grace almost scream excitedly. I turned around as the door flew open and saw how bright Graces face was. 

 

"I'm guessing it went well." I smiled.

 

"It went great. He completely understood and he took the break up really well." 

 

"What are you going to do when I leave?" I randomly asked. 

 

"What are you talking about?  We still have a couple days before that happens.

 

"Jacob just called. We leave tomorrow afternoon."

 

In an instant the light on Graces face left and she started pacing the room. I wondered what she was thinking, what she was going to do and when she was going to stop pacing. I put my head into my hand and waited. 

 

"Ok, I have an idea. We can still do our say yes night tonight, spend most of the day together tomorrow and you can still make it in time for the train." Grace excitedly said. I saw the light come back into her face. 

 

"Grace, I'd love to, but we can't. I'm sorry, I'd rather just go to bed." I walked over and lied down. 

 

"This is our last night together and you want to spend it in? I'm sorry but I don't fucking think so, Frankie." 

 

"Can we talk later?"

 

"Yeah, we can, when we're getting ready for tonight."

 

"Grace, no."

 

"Frankie, yes."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person**

 

Grace and Frankie sat in the car in the parking lot of the train station. Both were crying and not looking at each other in the eyes. The day seemed to get more gray as the time got closer for Frankies train to leave. Grace stared out her window, trying to think of anything to say to fill the silence. Nothing was happening. 

 

"Grace," Frankie started, "I have to go, the train's going to be here any minute. Will you walk me up?"

 

"Sure." Grace replied wiping her tears. 

 

None of this felt real, to either of the women. After Frankie got on that train and left, Grace would be all by herself. Walking up the platform and seeing Jacob standing there was the moment Frankie knew it was really happening. She almost fainted. Not because she was happy to see him but because the realness of her leaving hit her harder than she thought it would. 

 

"It's real now, Grace. I'm actually leaving. You don't even know how much I'm going to miss you."  Frankie started to cry again. 

 

"It's more real than I'd like it to be, honestly. I'm going to miss you too." Grace unsuccessfully tried to hold back her tears.

 

"Call me when you get home, ok?" Frankie chuckled at how maternal she was sounding right now. 

 

"Ok, Mom, I will." Grace chuckled as she wiped her tears. 

 

"Frankie, we have to go." Jacob chimed in. 

 

"Ok, I'm coming." 

 

"I love you, Frankie." Grace whispered into Frankies ear as they hugged.

 

"I love you, too, Grace." Frankie whispered back. 

 

Before Grace could say anything else, Frankie walked over to Jacob and got on the train. Grace stood shocked for a moment before walking back to her car and driving home. The drive seemed like it took forever. Grace was so trapped in her thoughts that she almost missed the exit and she almost forgot to pull into the driveway. After about an hour of being home and half an hour of crying and deep breathing, Grace finally decided to call Frankie. 

 

"Grace! I was so worried about you, how are you?" Frankie answered excitedly.

 

"It's only been an hour and a half, but, I'm ok."

 

"I miss you. You sound like you've been crying. Are you sure you're ok?"

 

"I will be. I miss you too." 

 

The women talked on the phone for an hour before Grace heard a knock at the door and had to go. 

 

**Frankie**

 

After I got off the phone with Grace, I tried to rest my eyes for a couple hours. Which didn't work, Jacob ended up nudging me a little to wake me up. 

 

"You hungry?" Jacob asked gently. I nodded my head yes and took his hand to follow him to the food car. For a moment, I didn't think of Grace at all. Until I couldn't find my purse and started looking around, hoping Grace would hand it to me and tell me that I left it in some ridiculous place. I sighed when I realized it wouldn't happen and told myself I'd find it later. Once Jacob got up to go somewhere, I don't know where, I went back to the car we're in and cried myself to sleep. I ended up having a dream about Grace ( _I know, shocker)_

 

**Frankies** **Dream**

 

I had run back to San Diego and I saw Grace waiting for me on the platform of the train station. I ran over to try and hug her but something was pushing me further and further away from her. I could hear Gracces voice but it was too muffled and I couldn't understand what she was saying to me. Then all I heard from her was:  
"Come home."   
I heard it over and over again until I felt something shaking me. I open my eyes to see Jacob telling me we're here and that his daughter is waiting for us on the platform. 

 

"Jacob, I'm scared." I said as Jacob took my hand. 

 

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Jacob replied gently

 

"New town, new people, no Del Taco or Jamba Juice within 20 minutes of your house, no Grace."

 

"You're going to like it, I promise." 

 

I followed Jacob to meet his daughter and we went to his house. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Grace**

 

"Mom, you're torturing yourself by not seeing Frankie. Why don't you take a day and go see her?" Brianna asked. 

 

"No. Not Yet."  I sighed

 

"It's been a month. You can at least FaceTime her." Mallory chimed in.

 

"I wish I could." 

 

"Why can't you?" 

 

"I just got over missing her, why would I should I see her just to take another three and a half weeks getting over the fact that she's really gone?"

 

I lied to my own children, I'm not really over Frankie leaving. I _do_ have moments where I walk into the house and I want to tell Frankie all about what happened while I was out. Maybe the girls are right, I should at least visit her. 

 

**Frankie**

 

"Why don't you call her? See how she's doing." Jacob suggested.

 

"I've tried. She won't answer. I just hope she isn't mad that I left." 

 

"Isn't Grace the one that told you to go?"

 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be mad that I _actually_ left."

 

"Maybe you should visit."

 

"No. Not yet."

 

**Third Person**  
**San Diego**

 

Grace woke up in the middle of the night, she wasn't happy, sad or angry. She felt empty, emotionless. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and it said 2:25AM. The blonde leaned her head on the headboard behind her and let out a small frustrated sigh. She opened her eyes after a moment and looked out the window to wonder what Frankie's doing right now. Grace got up and did anything she could to try and make herself tired. 

 

**Santa Fe**

 

Frankie couldn't sleep either, she stared at Jacob and started wondering if leaving was the right thing. She turned herself over and looked at her phone to see a photo of her and Grace as her wallpaper. Frankie unlocked her phone as she got up to go to the bathroom to make a call.

 

"Hello," a voice answered. 

 

"Hi, it's me."

 

"Hey, Frankie, how are you?"

 

"I'm good. I think I want to come home. At least to visit. But Jacob has no idea I'm even doing this so I obviously have to sneak out. When I get there, can you get me?" 

 

"Of course. What time should I be at the station?"

 

"9:00?"

 

"Ok, I'll see you when you get here."

 

**Six Hours Later**  
**Frankie**

 

I was able to peacefully sleep on the train back to San Diego. When I woke up at the station, my heart started pounding with excitement. I almost ran off the train I was so excited. I soon saw a figure running toward me. As it got closer, I opened my arms. 

 

"Grace, I'm so happy you're here. Thank you for coming to get me." I smiled. 

 

"I'm glad you called. I've missed you."

 

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

 

"No, you didn't, I was already awake."

 

We smiled at each other and went to the beach house. I walked in to find the boys, Sol, Robert and Graces girls all there. I hugged everyone and later pulled Grace outside. 

 

"What's all this for?" I asked surprised.

 

"No one really got to say goodbye. So, earlier, I texted everyone and asked them to come over."

 

"That's so sweet of you, thank you." I smiled and went back inside. I didn't, really, know how to feel right now about this. Part of me was happy, the other just wanted to be alone with Grace and tell her everything about Santa Fe.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

**That Night**

 

"Grace!" I called through the door as I knocked. 

 

"Come in!" the voice called back. I opened the door to find Grace in bed reading. I walked over and sat at the end of the bed where Grace is sitting. I wanted to make this huge speech about how much I love her and all the things I love about her. But I could figure out where to start, my mind as all over the place. 

 

"I have to tell you something." I said.

 

"Are you ok?" Grace asked as she put down her book beside her. 

 

"I'm in love with you, Grace. When you kissed me the night before I left, that was I knew that you were feeling what I'd felt for so long. That's also when I knew for sure that you're my person. I love you so much." 

 

I looked at Grace who looked like she was about to cry but she's also smiling at me. She took my hand and just held it for a moment. She put her other hand on my face. 

 

"What about Jacob?"

 

"Oh crap, that's right. He deserves to know. I'll go call him." I sighed as I got up and dialed his number. My breath was shaking, along with the rest of my body. I almost hung up the phone when I heard a deep voice answer the phone. Everything stopped for a second. All I could hear now was my heart rapidly beating. 

 

"Frankie, where are you? I've been looking for you all day." Jacob asked worriedly. 

 

"I'm in San Diego. With Grace. I left around three this morning." 

 

"Why?"

 

"I'm in love with her, Jacob. I always have been. I thought I was coming for a visit but I think I want to stay for a while."

 

"How long's 'a while?'"

 

"Possibly the rest of my life. 

 

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone followed by the three beeps that told me he'd hung up. I put my phone down on the island in the kitchen for a moment before going back up to be with Grace. She'd started to talk about something involving being happy that I'm back but I wasn't paying enough attention to know exactly what it was she was saying.

 

"Frankie, are you listening?" Grace asked.

 

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't. What were you saying?"

 

"Never mind. How'd it go with Jacob?"

 

"He asked me how long I was staying and I told him possibly the rest of my life."

 

"I thought you were just visiting."

 

"So did I. But when I saw you on the platform this morning, I knew I wanted to stay...forever."

 

Grace smiled as she put her hand on top of mine and rubbed her thumb back and forth on the back of my hand. I looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of the stunning blonde across from me. Every time I don't feel like myself, I just have to think about Grace and everything's ok. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Person**

 

Frankie opened her eyes to the sun shining on her face. Being back home, in her own bed, or Graces ( _whatever you, the reader, chooses)_ made her realize coming back was the best thing she's ever done. Being able to see Grace every day, look into her beautiful blue eyes, to be able to touch her was everything Frankie's ever wanted. Frankie's never really been so sure of anything until she decided to come back from Santa Fe to be with Grace. 

 

"Frankie, there's someone here to see you!" Grace called from the bottom of the stairs. Frankie got up out of bed, put on her robe and went downstairs to see Jacob in the kitchen. 

 

"Hi." Frankie said almost out of breath.

 

"I only came to talk. Can we go outside?" Jacob asked. 

 

"Sure." Frankie replied as she walked away.

 

**Frankie**

 

I nervously sat down and looked at Jacob, who looked like he wanted to kill me. There was a long moment of silence which felt like it was going to last an eternity, to be honest. We kept looking at each other. I have no idea what he was thinking but I wanted to say something, anything, to fill the silence. I was even tempted to ask him about Santa Fe but I could feel it was too soon.

 

"How long have you been in love with Grace?" Jacob finally asked.

 

"Pretty much the whole time we, Grace and I, have known each other." I replied.

 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Frankie? I would've been totally ok with it had you just told me. Let me ask you something else, have you done anything with her?"

 

"She kissed me the day before we left. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you?"

 

"So, you thought cheating on me would help?"

 

"No, I didn't. I didn't it was important enough to tell you because it was _**one kiss.**_ If we'd had sex, then I would've told you a lot sooner than today. But I _do_ see your point and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, at all, in the first place."

 

"Do you think we could try to make our relationship work?"

 

Before I could answer, I heard my phone ringing and something in me told me I should answer it. I apologized, excused myself and went to answer it. 

 

"Hello?" I answered.

 

"Hi, Mom. Listen, can you and Grace come over? There's something Allison and I have to talk to you about." Bud replied.

 

"Of course, what time?"

 

"6:30 tonight?"

 

"We can come now, if that's ok."

 

"Why, what happened? Did you and Grace get into another fight?"

 

"No, it's nothing like that. Jacob's here and we're talking about our relationship. I really don't want to talk about our relationship with him right now."

 

"Is it important relationship stuff?"

 

"You know how I left for Santa Fe?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well, I came back without telling him and he thinks I don't want to be in a relationship with him. Right before you called, he asked me if I wanted to try and make our relationship work."

 

"Oh my god, Mom. What did you say?"

 

"I didn't have the chance to say anything. My phone rang before I could."

 

"Do you want your relationship to work?"

 

"Honestly?"

 

"Honestly."

 

"No, I don't. But I don't want to hurt Jacobs feelings, you know how I am."

 

"Yeah, I do. But if you're honest with him, you won't be torturing him or yourself by staying in the relationship." 

 

"You're right. Thank you, sweetheart."

 

"No problem. Be here at 6:30 tonight?"

 

"We'll be there. Bye."

 

I took a deep breath and went back out to be with Jacob. I did what Bud told me, I was honest with him and told him our relationship couldn't work. Not if both of us aren't in it completely. After a moment by myself, I went back inside to look for Grace. I went upstairs and told her about what happened with Jacob. Grace pulled me in and pressed her lips to mine. It very quickly became very heated. 

 

"Wait, wait." Grace said out of breath.

 

"What's wrong?" I replied also out of breath. 

 

"Can we wait before we get into that?"

 

"Of course." I smiled kissing Grace again.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Grace**

 

"Frankie, are you ready?" I ask as I come down the stairs.

 

"Yeah, I am. Wait, for what?"

 

"We have to go to Buds, remember? He told you he has to talk to us." I smiled and rolled my eyes a little.

 

"Oh yeah, ok. Hey, Grace?" Frankie asked. 

 

"Yeah." I turned around.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Frankie." I smiled as I walked over and kissed Frankies lips. I intertwined my fingers with hers as we walked out to the car. On the way there, I kept thinking to myself, _since Frankie came back, why me? What is it about me that Frankie loves so much that she'd leave Jacob_ _?_ I knew I couldn't ask her these questions right now. Maybe later, after we get home. As we pulled into the parking lot of Buds apartment building, I felt Frankies hand touch my thigh. I looked over at her and smiled.

 

"Are you ok? You were pretty quiet the whole ride here." Frankie asked as she rubbed her hand up and down my thigh.

 

"Yeah. I was just doing a little thinking." I replied.

 

"About what?" Frankie adjusted herself. 

 

"It's nothing."

 

"It must be something if you were quiet for almost half an hour."

 

I'd turned off the car and adjusted myself to have myself facing Frankie. I looked down and took a deep breath.

 

"Why me, Frankie?" I asked.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"What is it about me that you love so much that you left Jacob?"

 

"You're smart, you're fabulous with business, you don't treat me like a child, I _**adore**_ the way look in pants suits and, let's not forget, that you're sexy as hell. Also, your tongue does wonders." Frankie came really close to my face and was about to kiss me when there was a knock on the window. Brianna and Coyote were looking in at us. I opened my car door and prayed they didn't see what just happened. 

 

"Mom, what were you and Frankie doing just now?" Brianna asked. 

 

"It was nothing. I just asked her to check my make up and she did." Smiled and quickly walked away. 

 

**Frankie**

 

"Mom, it looked like you and Grace were about to kiss just now. What's going on with you two?" Coyote asked. 

 

"What? Nothing. She asked me to check her make up and I did. That's it." I replied as I walked away. I almost ran over to Grace and touched her shoulder to let her know I'm here. 

 

"They almost caught us, didn't they?" I asked out of breath. 

 

"Yeah. Hey." Grace replied.

 

"Hmm."

 

"Thank you for what you said in the car. I appreciate it."

 

"It's no problem. I love you." I whispered in Graces ear. I pulled away to see her smiling at me. We walked in and got into the elevator with Coyote and Brianna. The elevator ride was so awkward between the four of us. No one knew what to say about what happened outside. Once the doors opened, I quickly walked to the door of Buds apartment and knocked. 

 

"Mom, I'm so happy you're here. Where's Grace?" Bud asked looking around a little bit.

 

"She's coming. I think she's walking with Coyote and Brianna." I replied as I wrapped my arms around my son and walked in. I then said hi to Robert and Sol.

 

"Frankie, are you ok? You seem off, even for you." Sol asked. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ok, no, I'm not. Can I talk to you alone?" I replied softly. 

 

"Sure."

 

I walked with Sol and once we were in Buds bedroom, I started nervously pacing back and forth. I needed to figure out where to start then pray no one would hear what I was about to tell Sol. Before I could really start saying anything I Graces voice call my name, telling me Bud and Allison are ready to talk to us. 

 

"I'm in here! I'll be out in a moment!" I called back.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Frankie**

 

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. After a short moment, Sol sat down next to me. We were jsut silent for a moment. I was trying to build up the courage to tell him about my feelings for Grace. I started to feel tears form in my eyes. 

 

"You're in love with Grace, aren't you?" Sol asked. I looked at him for a moment then nodded as I wiped the tears from my eyes. Sol put his arm around me as I put my head on his shoulder. I felt this sense of relief in telling him. 

 

"Please don't tell anyone, Sol. I beg you. You and Grace are the only two people that know." I begged. 

 

"Grace knows? Since when?" Sol asked shocked.

 

"Since the night I came back from Santa Fe. 

 

"I won't tell anyone, Frankie, I promise."

 

"Thank you." I whispered.

 

**Grace**

 

I watched Frankie and Sol walk out of the bedroom. Frankies eyes were all red and puffy. She sat down next to me and took my hand. 

 

"I told him." Frankie whispered to me. I looked at her shocked. 

 

"Ok," Bud started, "Allison and I have something to tell you."

 

There was a very brief moment of silence.

 

"Allison's pregnant!" Bud excitedly said. We all sat silent, trying to figure out if it was good or bad. Coyote got up and hugged Bud. 

 

"Oh....wow." Mallory said.

 

"Yeah.....that's.....great." I said as I hugged Bud. 

 

Everyone stayed a couple more hours before Frankie and I left early. Frankie told me how it went on the ride home. 

 

"Frankie, that's great!" I exclaimed as I hugged Frankie.

 

"I know, I'm so relieved." Frankie smiled.

 

**Two Weeks Later**  
**Frankie**

 

Grace and I decided to have a night in for ourselves. We watched Ray Donovan and, as usual, he fixed all the things that needed fixing. I looked over at Grace, who looked more radient than ever, and just smiled.

 

"What?" She smiled back. 

 

"You're so gorgeous, Grace. I love you." I replied. 

 

"Frankie, I've been thinking." Grace said while still looking at the TV.

 

"What about?" I asked.

 

"I think I'm ready."

 

"For what?"

 

"To have sex with you."

 

I paused Ray Donovan and took Graces hand. I smiled as I slowly leaned in to kiss her. Grace quickly started kissing me back, soon pinning herself on top of me. I moaned a little as Grace took my hands and pinned them against the back of the couch. She got up, turned off the TV and looked at me seductively. I got up and followed her upstairs. 

 

"I'll be out in a minute!" Grace called from th bathroom.

 

**Grace**

 

I kept pacing back and forth, taking deep breaths, calming my nerves. _I know this is what I want, Frankie is all I want. She's my person, I love her with everything I have. She's the only one I want to be with._ I thought t myself. It didn't take long for me to decide to go back out there. I took one more deep breath. _Ok, here I go._ I thought to myself. And opened the door.

 

**Frankie**

 

I heard the door open, I turned to see Grace walking out in her robe. I walked over to her, untied it and put my arms around her waist. We walked over to the bed and lied down. I looked into Graces eyes for a moment before she took my face and kissed me passionately. Her hands made their way to the end of my shirt and started to take it off. Grace looked at me for a moment. I kissed her, hard, and slipped her robe off her shoulders to reveal her perfect breats. 

 

"I want you." Grace whispered to me. I nodded and put my hand between Graces legs, rubbing her clit. She closed her eyes and I could hear her breathing become more rapid. Grace quickly took my hand and put to her opening. 

 

"I wnat you inside me, Frankie." She whsipered. I soon put my fingers inside her and started going in and out. Her rapid breathing soon turned to moaning, which became louder. Grace moaned my name loudly to the point she was almost screaming. Moments later, I felt her orgasm. She lied motionless until I moved to lie down next to her and shook the bed. I took Graces hand. 

 

"You ok?" I asked.

 

"I'm wonderful." Grace replied smiling and looking back at me. She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

 

"What now?"

 

"I want to properly thank you."

 

Grace climbed on top of me and kissed me. Her hands gently traced my body before slowly taking my pants off. I smiled as I watched her head go between my legs, her tongue soon was on my clit. My breathing quickend, I put my hands in Graces hair. 

 

"Grace! Oh my god, Grace! I want you inside me." I moaned. I soon felt Graces fingers inside me. They slowly went in and out, after a few moments, I orgasmed. I saw Grace come up and put her head on my chest. 

 

"I love you." Grace whispered. 

 

"I love you, too." I whsipered back as I kissed the top of Graces head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Frankie**  
**The Next Morning**

 

I woke up facing Grace, happily, I might add. I didn't want to wake her, so I got out of bed as quietly as I could and went to my studio. I knew I needed to express how last night made me feel. Of course, I was feeling so much that trying to put it all into a painting was going to be impossible. I soon heard a knock on the door. 

 

"Come in." I called. I heard footsteps come closer to me and arms wrap around my waist. I closed my eyes and smiled as I laid my head back.   
"I had the best time last night with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. She looks a lot like you, actually." Grace said softly. I laughed as I put my hands on top of hers. I turned around and pressed my lips to hers.   
"What are you doing anyway?" Grace asked as she pulled away and looked at the empty canvas behind me.   
"I'm trying to put my feelings about last night into a painting. I was going to give it to you when it was finished. Given anything actually got painted." I sighed.   
"Frankie, you don't need to paint me anything. I'm pretty sure I know how you feel about last night. I feel the same way."   
I smiled as I put my one hand on the side of Graces face. I felt her hand take my other one and intertwine our fingers. She took me back to the house. Before we went in, Grace kissed me.  
"What was that for." I asked.  
"Just because." Grace replied smiling as she took me inside. I rolled my eyes, smiled back at her and followed her to the couch.   
"What's going on?"  
"Just watch. I made, or at least started, this video right after I realized my feelings for you. Last year. I finished it last night when you were sleeping."  
"You didn't have to do that, Grace."  
"I wanted to."

 

**Grace**

 

I heard a knock on the door. As I walk over to answer it, I see Mallory on the other side. _Oh my god._ I think to myself as I panic. I calmly walk over to Frankie.   
"Mallory's here." I said.  
"Why?" Frankie asked.   
"I don't know. I haven't exactly answered the door yet." I turned off the TV.   
"I'll answer it, you go get dressed." Frankie said.   
I was in my bedroom when I heard Frankie scream. I finished buttoning my shirt before making my way to the stairs. Frankie stopped me before I could go down.   
"What's the screaming about?" I asked.   
"Mallory knows about us." Frankie whispered.   
"Oh my god. How?"  
"I don't know. I begged Sol not to tell anyone and he said he wouldn't."   
I gently pushed Frankie out of my way and walked downstairs to see Mallory sitting at the island. My heart felt like it was beating at a million miles a second. It was beating so loud I couldn't hear myself think. I soon felt Frankie take my hand. I looked at her then smiled as I took a deep breath and sat down. I let out a soft sigh.   
"How did you find out?" I calmly asked.  
"When we were at Buds a couple weeks ago, I could see the way you were looking at Frankie. Then I heard Frankie talking to Sol in the bedroom. Mom, I love you. No matter who you fall in love with. But, why didn't either of you come to any of us sooner?" Mallory asked.   
"Part of me wasn't ready, the same part of me was terrified of the reactions. I saw how you and Brianna reacted to your father coming out. I wasn't prepared for that. Brianna doesn't know, does she?"  
_"Oh dear god, no."_ Mallory replied.   
"I beg you, Mal, don't tell her. I want to be the one to do it."   
"Of course. I love you, Mom. I love you, Frankie!"   
"I love you too, Mallory!"   
I hugged Mallory and felt the same kind of relief Frankie said she felt after she told Sol.   
"What about Coyote and Bud?" Frankie asked.  
"They won't know either." Mallory replied as she took Frankies hand and walked out. I turned to Frankie and took a sigh of relief.   
"Now that that's done, let's finish that video I made you." I said walking over to the couch and waiting for Frankie.   
"Grace, what if Coyote knows already? What if he figured it out at Buds?" Frankie asked as she sat next to me.  
"Everything's going to be fine. He would've asked about it again if he did. Don't worry, Frankie." I assured.   
"What if Bud knows?"  
"Frankie. Even if they do, who cares?"   
Frankie looked at me then put her head on my shoulder. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short this chapter was until I actually sat down to type it. So, I'm sorry it's so short. I'm also sorry if this story is really boring. I'm trying to make it exciting. Hopefully it's working. Otherwise, enjoy! 

** Third Person **

 

Grace and Frankie parked the car in the parking lot of Buds apartment building. It was the first time they'd been here since the pregnancy was announced and Coyote almost caught them. Their nerves were hitting them like a few hundred freight trains _(_ _if that's even physically possible)._  
_"I need a drink." Grace thought to herself._  
"I need a couple of joints. And maybe a few drinks." Frankie said sighing.   
Grace chuckled a little.  
"What's funny?"  
"I just thought the same thing."   
"Should we go in?"   
"Not yet. I need another moment to emotionally prepare."  
Both women sat there, silent and motionless. 

 

** Buds Apartment **

 

Getting off the elevator didn't feel real. The moment Frankie stepped off the elevator, it felt like everything around her just stopped. Walking to Buds door didn't seem to happen. Frankies legs wouldn't move. Grace walked back over when she realized Frankie wasn't with her.   
"Frankie, come on. We have to do this. Everything's going to be ok, I'm right here with you. I'll never leave your side." Grace assured Frankie as she took her hand.   
"Mom, Grace, what are you two doing here?" Bud asked surprised.  
"We have to talk to you about something." Grace replied nervously.   
"Sure, come in." Bud stepped back and opened the door a little more to let the women in.   
Grace and Frankie sat down on the couch. There were a few moments of silence.  
"Bud, your mom and I have some news." Grace started.  
"Is dad dead? Did Robert have another heart attack?" Bud asked with worry in his voice.  
"No. Sol and Robert are fine, it's about Grace and I." Frankie replied.   
"We're in love, Bud."   
Bud was silent, his mouth slowly opening in shock. He looked like he was about to say something but instead he smiled and hugged Grace and Frankie.   
"I'm so happy for the both of you. Even though I already knew." Bud smiled.   
"Coyote and Brianna don't know yet. At least we think they don't, anyway. They almost caught us kissing the day you told us about Allisons pregnancy. You knew?!" Frankie said.   
"Yeah. What'd you tell them?"   
"That she was checking my make-up."  
"Do dad and Robert know?"  
"Not yet. But I think they might because Robert's calling me." Grace sighed.   
Grace left the room. 

 

**Grace**

 

"Hello." I answered.   
"You and Frankie are together?" Robert asked excitedly.   
"Yeah, we are." I smiled.  
"How long?"  
"Only a couple months."   
"Grace, I'm so happy for you."   
"I was kind of hoping to come out to you differently than this."   
"Who else knows?"  
"Pretty much everyone except Sol, Coyote and Brianna."  
"Sol knows, I just told him. Coyote and I were talking after you and Frankie left the day Bud told us about the pregnancy. He knows. I don't know if Brianna knows or not. Do you want me to tell her?"   
" _No._ Frankie and I will handle that. Thanks though, Robert."  
"No problem. Grace, I love you."   
"I love you, too."  
I smiled as I hung up the phone and walked out to be with Frankie and Bud. I sat down and I could tell I was pale just by the way Frankie was looking at me and holding my hand.   
"Sol and Coyote know. Brianna's the only one we have to come out to."   
"Coyote's the one that told me after you two left."   
"When you told us about the pregnancy?" Frankie asked. She looked at Bud who nodded then looked at me.   
"I already know what you're going to tell me, Frankie. 'I told you'"   
Frankie nodded in agreement and started pacing the room. Grace continued talking to Bud about the pregnancy. 

 

**Back at Home**  
**Third Person**

 

"I wonder if they all knew before we even told them." Frankie said as her and Grace entered the house.   
"They probably did, or suspected, but they wanted to hear it from us. Which is fair. In a way, because they all probably had no idea if it was true or not." Grace replied grabbing Frankies hand.   
"Yeah, that's true."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Three Months Later_**  
**Frankie**

 

"She's going to be pissed, Frankie." Grace said as she nervously paced the kitchen.   
"Brianna's going to be fine." I calmly replied.   
"I don't know. You should've seen her when Robert and Sol came out. She didn't handle it well. It took her some time to adjust to having two dads."   
"That was four years ago, I think she'll be fine with us."   
Grace shrugged as she went to make a martini. I've never seen Grace frightened like ths at all. I felt helpless. I wish I could say something, anything, to help her feel calm about this. But nothing's coming to me. The only thing I could think to do was hug her. I knew it wouldn't do much, but I have to do something to calm her nerves even a little. I felt Grace bury her face in my neck. Grace is one of the strongest women I know, so to hear, or even see, her cry is rare. That's when you know something's _really_ wrong.   
"Grace, I promise, everything's going to be ok." I said trying to comfort her.   
I felt Grace pull away and saw her turn around to wipe her tears so I wouldn't see her crying. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I looked to see Brianna on the other side.   
"Hi, Frankie. My mom wanted me to come over. She said it was important." Brianna said.   
"Of course, come in. Grace, Brianna's here." I called.   
Grace came in from the patio a couple of seconds later and took a deep breath. I could see her shaking a little as she walked to the couch. She looked at me almost like she wanted me to tell Brianna for her. I nodded at her.   
"Mom, what's going on? You're acting weirder than Frankie." Brianna asked.   
"I would say I resent that, but it's true. I'm pretty weird." I chimed in.  
"Do you remember how you were when your father and Sol came out?" Grace asked after a moment.   
"Yeah? I was weird around both of them for months. Why?"   
"Ummm.....well. You may be weird around me for a while too."  
"Why? Mom, are you gay too?" Brianna smiled. That smile quickly disappeared when she realized what was going on.   
"Oh my god, Mom. Why didn't you tell me you and Frankie are in love?"  
"I've been getting that a lot lately."   
"Mom! How did this happen?!"   
"Almost the same way you and Barry happened."  
Brianna gagged and paced the room trying to figure everything out. I could tell she was holding something back I just didn't know exactly what it was. After twenty minutes of silence, I got up nd stood in front of Brianna.   
"Please don't make this hard for her," I whispered, "You're the one she was the most afraid to tell. This hasn't been easy for her. Either of us, really."  
"How else am I supposed to react, Frankie?" Brianna whispered back.  
"You can react however you want. Just please, be gentle with her, ok?"   
Brianna sighed as she rolled her eyes. Then she nodded as she sat down next to Grace. I slowly and very quietly went to my studio. 

 

**That Evening**

 

"How did it go with Brianna?"  I asked as I got into bed next to Grace.   
"She, naturally, asked questions about us. It was nice." Grace smiled as she looked at me. I took her hand and just kept staring at her.   
"Grace, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."   
"Sure."  
"Are you gay?"   
"I really don't know," Grace said after a moment, "I still like men, I guess. I really wish I knew. But I just need time to figure it out."   
"That's fine, I was just asking." 

 

**11 Months Later**  
**Grace**

 

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night? We could have another say yes night. We haven't _really_ had once since right before you left for Santa Fe." Grace asked.   
"Sure, I'd love to."   
We both smiled at each other for a short moment before there was a knock at the door. I looked to see it was Frankies sister Teddie. Which surprised me because I thought they stopped talking years ago.   
"Hello, can I help you?" I asked.  
"Yes, I need to talk to Frankie. I'm her sister, Teddie. Is she here?" Teddie replied.   
"Yeah, I'll get her. Come in, sit down."  
I looked around for Frankie to see her sitting on the patio.   
"Frankie, Teddie's here," I whispered, "I thought you two stopped talking years ago."  
"We did. Remember when we were at the college? Selling the vibrators? Well, I realized that she works there and I wanted to talk to her about a few things. I invited her over today."  
"Does she know about us?"  
"She's going to."  
"Frankie, she doesn't even know me. Maybe we should wait a little longer. I'd like to get to know her, too."   
Frankie nodded in agreement. We both got up and sat at the kitchen table with Teddie.  
"When did you two become roommates?" Teddie asked.  
"Four years ago when Robert, Graces ex-husband, and Sol came out." Frankie replied.  
"Wow," Teddie whispered, "so, what's going on with you two?"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked chuckling a little.  
"You can't fool me. You two are together, I know it. I saw you two talking outside and could see how you were looking at each other. Why didn't you tell me you liked women, Frankie?"  
"It was the 60s. We all know it wasn't something anyone mentioned. Plus, up until I moved out, I'd only ever dated men so I didn't feel the need to."  
Teddie nodded agreeing with Frankie. She got up and hugged Frankie.   
"I'm proud of you. I always have been." Teddie smiled as she held Frankies hand. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Seven Months Later**

 

 

With Vybrant doing better than ever Grace and Frankie have been filling more orders than they could probably handle. Then they have meetings every week, promotions, interviews to get sponsors. All while trying to keep their relationship together. Which has been harder than ever recently. Grace has been really snappy toward Frankie recently. More than ever, actually. Frankie's been trying her best to stay calm when Grace snaps at her at all.  
"Grace, what's going on with you?" Frankie asked as she saw Grace stumble into the room.  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Grace slurred.  
Outside of her being snappy, Frankie had noticed Grace had been acting different. When she finally noticed Grace was drinking the way she used to, Frankie put her head into her hand in disappointment. She got up and started making coffee. There's things Frankie wants to tell Grace that she can't say while Grace is drunk. When Frankie looked back at Grace, she was gone. She sighed and just brushed it off.  
_She'll come back._ Frankie thought to herself. And hoped. She even prayed and talked to the universe. After half an hour of internal worry, Frankie'd decided it was time to go and look for Grace. She kept calling Graces name to no answer. Frankie was getting more worried as time went on.

 

 

**Two Hours Later**

 

 

Frankie and her throat were tired of going up and down the beach looking for Grace. She shook her head and headed back to the house.  
"Frankie?!" Grace called from upstairs. Confused, Frankie stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yeah?!" Frankie called back.  
"Can you come up here real quick?"  
"Sure."  
Frankie started making her way up the stairs, nervous about what she was going to see. She went slowly. When she got to the bedroom, she saw Graces hair messed up and her shirt half off. Frankie took a huge sigh of relief when she didn't see blood.  
"Grace, what happened?" Frankie asked in shock as she looked around at the mess in the room.  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember is being on the patio with a martini." Grace replied completely confused.  
"What time was that?"  
"Around noon, I guess?"  
"Jesus chirst, Grace. You've been drunk for five hours? What's been going on with you that you're drinking again?"  
"Nothing."  
"Grace."  
"It's nothing, Frankie, I promise."  
"You're getting drunk at noon when you haven't had a drink since right before we got together! Something's going on that you're not telling me! What is it?"  
Grace felt her eyes start to fill with tears. She quickly wiped them to make sure Frankie didn't see her crying. She then shook her head. Frankie could tell that Grace didn't want to talk about it.  
"I've been stressed, much more than usual, with filling orders for Vybrant, promoting it, then trying to keep our relationship going. I know drinking isn't the way to go but I don't know how else to deal with this." Grace finally said through her tears. Frankie hugged Grace, hoping to comfort her.  
"You could've talked to me, Grace. You know that."  
"I know, I know. I didn't want to disappoint you."  
"By talking to me? I don't think so, Grace."  
Grace smiled a little as she picked up her head. She kissed Frankie on the cheek.  
"Will you stop drinking, Grace?" Frankie asked as she ran her fingers through Graces perfect blonde hair.  
"I'm scared."  
"Of what?"  
"Facing my real feelings. I'm so used to drowning them out with martinis."  
"Well, welcome to the world. The place where feelings are ok and where you don't need alcohol to drown them out. Everything's going to be ok, Grace. Maybe not today or tomorrow but in time, everything's going to be ok. Don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm always here. It's not like I'm going anywhere."  
Frankie pressed her lips to Graces and got up to finish making the coffee she turned off then forgot about. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's write (see what I did? Sorry, I'll go 

** Frankie **

  
I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the roof of the house. I got out of bed to see it wasn’t raining. Confused, I went back to bed to see Grace was gone. I looked at the clock to see it was 6:30 in the morning. Figuring Grace was downstairs, I put the covers back over my body. I lied in bed with my eyes shut for what felt like five minutes before getting out of bed. Much earlier than I would’ve liked.

 _Why am I awake at this ungodly hour?_ I thought to myself.

“Grace!” I called as I walked down the stairs. There was no answer. I walked up and down the beach. Then I looked in my studio. I couldn’t find her. I went to the driveway to see Graces car still there. I tried calling Graces phone to no answer. I went back up to bed to attempt to sleep a little longer. I soon felt someone nudging me. I open my eyes to see Jacob looking at me.

“We’re here.” Jacob said.

“What are you talking about? Where?” I replied.

“Santa Fe. Remember?”

“I thought I left.” I whispered to myself.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I just had a dream.”

“What was it about?”

“Us. And our future here.” I lied

**Forty Five Minutes Later**

  
“I’ll meet you inside, I just want to make a quick call.” I said. I got out of the car and walked to where I know Jacob couldn’t hear me. I took my phone out and dialed.

    “Hello?” Grace answered.

    “Grace, hi! We made it. I just thought I’d call you and let you know.” I replied.

    “How was the ride?”

    “It was fine, I slept most of the way. I had this crazy dream though.”

    “Was it about chickens?”

    “I wish. But, sadly, it wasn’t.”

    “What was it about?”

    “I had a dream about you and me. After about a month of me being here, I came back to the beach house. I told you how I felt about you…” I told Grace the entire dream.

There was a moment of silence before I heard Grace take a breath like she was going to say something.

    “Frankie, can I ask you something?” Grace asked.

    “Sure.” I replied.

    “At the station, the day you left and you said you loved me. Did you mean it romantically?”

I was silent, my heart began to beat a million miles a minute. I took a short moment to get my thoughts together. Just say yes. You’re too old to be hiding how you really feel. I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and started to tell Grace my feelings for her.

    “Yes, I did. I’m sorry I never told you before I left. I wasn’t ready. I was terrified of what you’d think, of what you’d say. I was terrified you’d hate me more than you already do.” I took a sigh of relief. Grace hung up before I could say anything else. I put my phone down my shit and went inside.

    “How’d your call go?” Jacob asked.

    “It went well.” I faked my smile.

**Six Hours Later**

  
   

I couldn’t get Grace out of my mind all day, especially after that phone call. I heard a knock on the door that knocked me out of my thoughts. I got off the couch and went to answer the door. I looked to see Grace on the other side. Oh my god. I whispered to myself. I quickly opened the door and flung my arms around Grace.

“You didn’t have to come see me.” I said as I pulled away.

“That’s not why I’m here. Not exactly.” Grace sighed as she looked around.  


	16. Chapter 16

“What are you doing, Grace?” I asked confused and slightly nervous. 

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago.” Grace replied as she pressed her lips to mine. I quickly pulled away and just looked at Grace. 

“I’m not dreaming again, am I?” 

“You want to find out?” 

“That depends on what…” Grace started kissing me again before I could finish.

“Grace? Frankie?” Jacob asked as he put a box down on the coffee table. 

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m just saying hi to Grace.”

“That’s one hell of hello.”

“I’ll go check into a hotel.” Grace chimed in as she started walking out.

“Grace, don’t” I replied.

“It’s best if I do. After what just happened, I can tell there’s going to be  _ a lot _ of talking. Plus I have to call Nick and tell him what happened.” 

“I thought you stopped seeing him.”

“No. I should go call him.”

**_Grace_ **

 

I sat in my car, looking at Nicks number on my phone. I finally built up the courage to call him. In between the phone ringing, I was praying he wouldn’t answer. 

“Hello.” Nick answered.

_ “Damn.”   _ I thought to myself.

“Hey, how are you?” I asked trying not to sound nervous. 

“I’m good. I was actually just getting in my car to come over.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Why not? You already knew we were spending time together today.”

“I’m not home.”

“Where are you? I’ll meet you.”

“In Santa Fe?”

“Why?” 

I felt the air leave my body and my heart start to beat so fast my brain couldn’t keep up with how fast it was beating.

“I came to see Frankie, to talk to her about some stuff. The same stuff I called you to talk about.” 

“Grace, what’s wrong?” 

“I kissed Frankie.” 

There was silence for a moment before Nick hung up. I let out a little sigh of frustration and relief. 

**_Frankie_ **

 

“How long have  you felt like this Frankie?” Jacob asked.

“For as long as Grace and I have known each other.” I nervously replied. 

I heard the door gently close behind me. I quickly glanced over at Grace, who was walking toward me. 

“How’d it go?” I asked

“Frankie, we’re not done.” Jacob interrupted. 

“I’ll go...” Grace looked around quickly, “over there.” 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Grace sat in the kitchen for what felt like hours before Frankie came in looking sad. 

“What happened?” Grace asked as she lifted her head out of her hand.

“We have to go.” Frankie replied.

“What’s going on with you and Jacob?” 

“I wish I knew, Grace. All I know is that we have to go. Let me just pack my stuff and we can go home.” 

“Do you want me to help?” 

“Sure, I could use the company anyway.” 

Grace smiled and followed me upstairs. Every chance I got to look at her, I did. She’s never looked as beautiful as she does right now. I could feel he getting closer to me, like she wanted to kiss me. I stepped away and shook my head. 

“I don’t think we should kiss here. Can we wait until we’re home?” I asked.

“Sure.” 

We kept awkwardly looking at each other. 

“You never told me how your call with Nick went.” 

“There isn’t much to tell. He hung up when I told him. I have no idea what we’re going to walk into when we get home. I can already tell you that you’re the last person he wants to see, except maybe me.” 

“We’ll figure it out when we cross state lines.” I put my arm around her waist, assuring her everything will be ok.

 

_**Six Hours Later** _

 

Driving up to the house, I could see how nervous Grace is. I took her hand and smiled. Grace took the key out of the ignition and stopped dead in her tracks. As I bumped into her, I looked up to see Nick standing in front of both of us. 

“I’ll be in my studio.” I said as I quickly walked by with my bags. 

I never listened to the conversation, as much as the little voice in, my head wanted me to. About an hour later, I heard a knock on my studio door. 

“Come in.” I called, looking at the easel in front of me.

“Hey, Kooky.” Nick softly replied. I quickly turned around and leaned back when I saw him. 

“Hi.” I replied surprised. 

“Can we talk? About you and Grace?”

“Of course, there’s a chair right next to you if you want to sit.” 

“Thank you.” 

There was a very long awkwardly moment of silence. Part of me wanted to jump up and yell what I was feeling for Grace. The other part, believe it or not, wanted to hear what this guy has to say. 

“So, you wanted to talk about Grace and I” I said, filling the silence.

“Right. As you know, we both like Grace. She told me about your kiss earlier.”

“I know you weren't thrilled to hear about it, but it happened. Neither of us can change that.”

“You’re right. I guess I should’ve seen this coming.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I see how she looks at you. The way she reacted when you told her you were going to Santa Fe told me how she felt about you. It told me she loves you as much more than a best friend. I guess I came here for advice.” 

“You came to ask me what you should do? I thought I’d be the last person you’d want to see.” 

“I know. So, what should I do?”

“You love Grace, right? And you want her to be happy, right?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“Then do what you think would make her the happiest. If you love her as much as I can tell you do.” I smiled. Nick smiled, thanked me then left.

 

**_The Next Morning_ **

 

I’d gotten up, yet again, much earlier than I would’ve liked. After a moment, I got up and went over to my easel. I had a lot of feelings from yesterday that I feel needed to be painted. Which was also my problem. I had so many feelings from yesterday that painting what I was feeling might be impossible. 

I stared at the blank canvas in front of me, trying to figure out what to paint. After an hour of nothing, I finally decided to go make coffee. I was surprised Grace wasn’t in the kitchen waiting for me. But I was also a little relieved. I wasn’t ready for whatever might happen this morning. I certainly wasn’t ready for what I saw coming down the stairs.

“What the fuck?” I whispered to myself. 


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey, Kooky!” Nick happily said as he came walking down the stairs.

“What the fuck? Did you stay the night?” I asked not hiding how shocked I am.

“Yep. I took your advice and made Grace very happy.”

“No, you made yourself happy.”

I gagged and rolled my eyes at the thought of Grace having sex with that little bitch. I almost got up from the table when I saw Grace come down, in her robe, and put her arms around Nick. I rolled my eyes and started attempting to make breakfast, hoping and asking the universe not to set Grace's on fire. 

“You’re actually making breakfast?” Grace asked sounding happily shocked. 

“I’m attempting. And hoping I don’t set yourself on fire.” 

The second I saw Grace and Nick kiss, I had to step out and go to my studio. I knew what I wanted to paint. I heard a knock on the door. When I saw Grace, I went back to painting. 

“Hey, can we talk?” Grace asked gently as she opened the door. 

“Sure, you know where to sit.” I replied still painting. 

“About earlier. It wasn’t completely what it looked like.”

“You kissed him, Grace. What else is it supposed to look like?” 

“I put your face over his, mentally. I know, it’s weird but it helps me not realize the fact that I’m kissing a guy. I’m not in love with him I’m in love with you.”

I turned around smiling. 

“You love me?” I asked.

Grace nodded as she got up and came closer to me. I could see her wanting to cry. I quickly stood up and hugged her. Before anything else could happen, Nick opened the door. Grace turned around and looked at Nick for a moment before realizing what she needed to do. 

“We need to talk.” Grace said to Nick. 

“Of course. Let’s go into the house.” Nick replied. 

 

**_Grace_ **

 

I followed Nick into the house pretty much shaking because I’m so nervous. We sat at the kitchen table in silence for a good twenty minutes. We looked back and forth at each other then at everything else around us. I was dreading this moment, telling Nick that I don’t love him. 

“I don’t love you.” I finally blurted. 

“What?” Nick asked. 

“I don’t love you.”

“Since when?”

“I never have.”

Nick sat back in his chair, speechless and confused. 

“Frankie’s the one I’m in love with. I know I should’ve told you sooner, but I didn’t have the heart to say anything. I’m sorry.”

I nodded slowly, knowing very well that I had a guilty look on my face. I know I felt much more guilty than I probably looked. I sighed as I put my hand on top of Nicks. 

“I’m sorry.” I said almost whispering. Nick got up and walked out. 

As bad as I felt, I felt more relief. I sat at the table for a moment before going back to Frankie.

“How’d it go?” Frankie asked. I never answered, I just sat down on the couch. Frankie came and sat next to me, putting her arms around me to hug me. I put my head on her shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

Grace spent the rest of the night and all day in my studio. She slept most of the day, which is very unusual for her. Since I can’t make breakfast without starting a fire, I made coffee and brought it to her. I sat on the couch and moved some of Graces hair out of her face. 

“Hey,” I whispered, gently nudging Grace. She moved a little before opening her eyes. 

“Hey, what time is it?” Grace asked still half asleep.

“Two in the afternoon.” 

Grace sat up in shock. She basically ran into the house and got herself ready for the rest of the afternoon. 

“I have to tell you something.” I said as I watched Grace put on her make up.

“What is it?” 

“I guess Nick has Briannas number. He texted her. The kids know, I’m assuming Robert and So know by now, too.” 

Grace stopped dead in her make up tracks. She got up and started packing the room. 

“They better not want to talk about this, I’m not ready. Not yet.” Grace said, clearly scared. 

I stood in front of her to stop her and hugged her. I couldn’t even think of anything to say to calm her down a little. I was feeling the same way she is right now. It’s ironic that I’m not lying under the table downstairs begging for Grace to rub my sternum. 

“Do you want me to rub your sternum?” I said trying to make Grace laugh. 

“No,” Grace snapped laughing, “but I think I know a way you can help.”

“How’s that?”

“I want you to fuck me.” 

I looked at Grace with wide eyes. I never thought that sentence would come out of Graces mouth. After a very short moment of processing what just came out of Graces mouth, I nodded. 

“Like down. And trust me.” I smiled. 

I gently started kissing Grace, putting my left hand on Graces gorgeous face. My right hand made its way to Graces chest. I felt her breathing become more rapid. I slowly slide my hand down Grace's body to the waist of her pants. I pulled away and looked into her gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Before I could ask, Grace nodded he head, giving me permission to go further down. She sat up and took her shirt off, revealing two perfect breasts pushed up a little by a bra. 

“Let me know if you get uncomfortable at all, ok?” I whispered. Grace nodded again. I unbuttoned her pants and started to pull them off. I threw them to the side and put myself between Grace, looking at her gorgeous womanhood. I started teasing, kissing her thighs, the everywhere but her lips. 

“Frankie, stop teasing, I need you.” Grace moaned. 

I put my face between Graces thighs and started pleasurng her. I brought my fingers down to her opening and sold two inside. I slid them in and out, Graces moans started getting louder. I could feel her orgasm start. I slowed down to let it build. I started again, Graces moans again getting louder as she orgasmed underneath me. A minute later, I lied down next to Grace, holding her hand as I stared at her. 

“Are you ok?” I whispered. Grace nodded and smiled with glee. She got up out of bed and went to the end of the bed. 

“Do these look right to you?” Grace laughed. 

I put my hands over my face in embarrassment. I started laughing then got up and kissed Grace again. 

“You look perfect. I love you.” I smiled.

“I love you, too.” Grace smiled back. 


End file.
